


Real Pleasures Are For Two

by miaxnder



Category: Carmen - Bizet/Halévy & Meilhac, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alone, I'm Sorry, M/M, and now he's locked up, i got this idea after singing carmen a lot, lovi is a power bottom, romano fought a dude, who's idea was that lmao, with spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaxnder/pseuds/miaxnder
Summary: The soldier’s mind was flooded with bars of a seductive habanera, words of love, threats of passion. He shook his head and reached out to snatch the crimson carnation from the Italian’s grasp, but Lovino was just faster - and Antonio ended up plunging forward so that his fingers landed against cold stone, and his chest flush against Lovino’s.After a fight breaks out, and a man is injured, soldier Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is charged with holding the boy responsible in custody. The problem is, Lovino Vargas is an extremely charming person.- NOTE: Content is not that bad, but I'm rating as Mature to be safe :) -





	Real Pleasures Are For Two

_ Near the ramparts of Seville _

“Don’t talk to me.” The boy did not look fearful at all, simply gazing at Antonio from where he sat leaning back on the table, a smirk tugging lightly at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, sir.” He held Antonio’s gaze until the older man broke their eye contact, checking that the rope binding Lovino to the metal was secure enough for him to move away. He pulled on it hard, and smirked to himself when the brat jerked in discomfort. The boy reached out, and turned the Spaniard’s face towards him, expression hard. “Ow.”

Antonio roughly shook his head out of the criminal’s grasp, pushing his arm away with the back of his hand. He straightened to move away, and as he turned he felt Lovino reach out and grab something out of his pocket. Instantly defensive, he faced him again, glaring. The boy chuckled at his reaction, simply holding up the flower Antonio had been thrown earlier. His eyes glittered and his smirk appeared once again, mocking Antonio. “You kept it, huh?”

The soldier’s mind was flooded with bars of a seductive habanera, words of love, threats of passion. He shook his head and reached out to snatch the crimson carnation from the Italian’s grasp, but Lovino was just faster - and Antonio ended up plunging forward so that his fingers landed against cold stone, and his chest flush against Lovino’s.

The soft laughter of his captive permeated the air, and Antonio pulled himself up as quickly as he could, proceeding to retreat to across the room. Lovino sighed, his only form of entertainment now far out of his reach. Antonio let out a breath of air in relief, and spent the next few moments of heavy silence avoiding the boy’s gaze. The Italian started humming to himself, and when he was not stopped, he let heavily accented spanish lyrics escape his lips. The seguidilla was distracting to say the least, but Antonio managed to convince himself that it wasn’t harming him, and that a reaction was exactly what the little devil wanted. 

Surely enough, the obnoxious volume at which it had started slowly became more calm and relaxed, and was almost enjoyable. Antonio let it continue, but soon came to regret it when he managed to pick up exactly what Lovino’s folk song was  _ about. _ He could feel the boy’s eyes on him as he spoke of lovers come and gone, of his fickle desire to give his heart to the next person who wanted it. The next  _ man  _ who wanted it. The soldier ignored the implications of Lovino’s gaze and soon he lost interest, simply continuing his song to himself.

When Lovino didn’t try anything else, Antonio glanced up to find him lightly stroking his upper thigh and flinching. He found himself staring at a Lovino without his guard of fire and teasing, a boy that almost seemed vulnerable. It could have been a ploy for his attention, but when the Italian looked up and caught him staring, there was a brief moment where he looked  _ terrified _ , like a deer hearing a twig snap under a hunter’s weight. The expression instantly morphed into something more defensive that was foreign to Antonio, a twist in the features he would never have imagined he could see on that boy’s face. Lovino turned his body away, and Antonio found himself standing and moving across the room. 

He didn’t say anything, but when the Italian felt his presence beside him, he opened up his posture in order to face Antonio. “What?”

The soldier ignored it in favour of briefly dragging his gaze over the large cut on Lovino’s thigh. He sighed when the boy went to cover it with his left hand, and moved out of the room without hesitation to get him a damp cloth. There wasn’t much blood, and Lovino hadn’t seemed to be in too much pain - Antonio’s memory was infiltrated by thoughts of the man that Lovino had attacked, and flinched at the sight - but some unknown force found him holding out the cloth to the boy.

Lovino stared at him for a few moments, before smirking and grabbing Antonio’s wrist, forcing the cloth to his skin. His hand lingered for a moment too long before he quickly removed it, leaving a chuckling Lovino to catch it as he turned away. He did not move back to his seat though, remaining close as Lovino cleaned himself up. The boy picked his seguidilla up once again, louder than before, the melody feeling as if it was trying to taunt Antonio. “Shut up. I told you not to talk to me.”

“I’m not talking to you. I’m singing to myself.” Antonio went to glance behind but thought better of it. “And I’m thinking.”

This time Antonio did look, and was assaulted with the sight of Lovino toying with the carnation again. His slender fingers running down the stem, his lips brushing against the petals as he inhaled the scent. Antonio’s mouth suddenly felt dry and he swallowed when Lovino’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “ And thinking is not against the law.”

He looked right into Antonio’s eyes, the corner of his lip curving slightly, as he began singing again, and this is time Antonio paid true attention to the lyrics. Their gaze never broke as Lovino teased him with song. “ _ I’m thinking of a certain soldier. _ ”

Antonio chose not to respond, images already running through his mind of his lieutenant - dashing the hopes he fought to suppress. Lovino began to pick petals off the carnation, grace lacing his destruction. “ _ He loves me, and as for me… _ ”

The Italian broke their eye-contact as he lifted the flower to his lips once again. “ _ I could fall in love with him. _ ”

Antonio found himself conflicted on whether or not to turn away. Lovino was not shy to teasing a man like this - the memories of how earlier that very day the boy had shamelessly toyed with his lieutenant, and yet was so easily turned away by the sight of Antonio himself. It seemed to him Lovino would never grasp the concept of loyalty, that no one would ever capture his attention for longer than a night - and yet the flower he held in his hands right now was a token from that morning. It was  _ he  _ who had won Lovino’s affection even amongst his fellow dragoons. He was torn away from his dangerous thoughts by Lovino’s enrapturing voice. “ _ This soldier isn’t a captain, not even a lieutenant. He’s just a corporal. _ ”

Lovino’s bare foot slowly lifted from the floor, traveling the side of his leg to rest around Antonio’s waist. “ _ But that’s enough for a gypsy like me, and I’d be content with him.” _

Just as he felt himself leaning slightly into the boy, Lovino unhooked his leg and leaned back, leaving Antonio standing exposed and scared. He found himself turning to thoughts of the provocative Italian that terrified him - and he felt his heart aching for the realisation of them. The seductive charm Lovino Vargas held had tripped him straight into love. “I’m going mad.”

Lovino laughed, a sound that reached out to hold Antonio captive, to trap him in corrupted desire. He leaned forward so that his breath was hot the boy’s neck, instantly shutting him up, and whispered in his ear. “If I give in to you, will you keep your promise?”

He could feel Lovino smile against his cheek, and lightly nose his skin. He felt Lovino’s hands gripping lightly onto his shirt as Antonio nestled himself gently between his legs. He leaned back slightly, holding his newfound fire’s face in both his hands. “If I love you, _ will you love me _ ?”

Lovino reached out to grip Antonio’s curls in his fingers, and he nodded as he spoke. “Sí.”

Their lips met in fiery passion, the kiss desperate and primal, their flower abandoned on the table. Lovino’s body was hot against his and they moved together, in harmony - as melodic as Lovino’s seguidilla, which he picked up in between their desperate kisses. As Lovino sung of all that they would do together at this friend of his’, Antonio pushed as much as he could off the table. He murdered Lovino’s folk song by meeting their lips again. “ _ Shut up. _ ”

Despite the aggression of his words, Antonio smiled into their kiss, an action reciprocated by Lovino. He was startled by a suddenly jerking, and Lovino swearing in Italian. “Antonio. Untie me.”

It took a moment for Antonio to figure out Lovino had been going for his belt, but had been instantly restrained by the measure of rope attached to his wrist. It took him going for the knot and subconsciously hesitating to figure out that it was probably a bad idea - he would get arrested for  dereliction of duty. “Lovino…”

“ _ Do it.”  _ It took one glance at the desperation in Lovino’s eyes for his resolve to crumble. He fiddled with the knot, as Lovino did little to help other than sighing in impatience. As soon as Lovino was free, he went for Antonio’s neck, one hand tangled in the dark brown curls of the Spaniard’s hair. His other hand disappeared between them, and Antonio lost any ability to weigh the pros and cons of what he’d done.

\---

Antonio watched a laughing Lovino run off, escort moaning in pain on the ground. His hands twisted against cold metal, restricted by the handcuffs his lieutenant had forced on him. He found solace in two months detention, however, with the note in his pocket and the feel of Lovino’s lips against his cheek in promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not that confident in this but whatever - let's just go for it, I guess...


End file.
